Romeo and Juliet of Ice and Fire
by KJ Groening
Summary: This is a fantasy retelling of the tragic live story, Romeo and Juliet.
1. Roll Call

ROLL CALL

This is a retelling of the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet. Some of the names have been changed up due to the setup of this new story. Here's the new cast (roll they're filling).

Romeo Frost-Heart: Son and heir of the Amoraks. They are a group of anthropomorphic wolves that can create and control ice.

Juliet Martinez: Daughter and heir of the Yokai. They are a group of anthropomorphic foxes that can create and control fire.

Friar Lawrence: An angel, friend to both Rome and Juliet. Kind, civic-minded, a proponent of moderation, and always ready with a plan,

Alia (Mercutio): A kinsman to the Queen Witch.

Yasmin (The Nurse): Childhood friend to Juliet. They are near inseparable.

Silvia (Tybalt): Bastard child of Megan. She becomes aggressive and violent when her pride is injured.

Megan Martinez: The Leader of the Yokai, mother of Juliet. She's sort of a hot mess morally. Yes She.

Ferdinand Martinez: Juliet's father. He is loyal to her wife.

Hannah Frost: Chief of the Amoraks. Mother to Romeo, she's strict but, loving.

Max Heart: Royal Consort to Chief Hannah, father to Romeo. He's missing his right eye from a fight with Megan.

Xavier (Paris): Kinsman to Vero and suitor of Juliet.

Benvolio Frost: Romeo's cousin.

Vero the Queen Witch (Prince Escalus of Verona): Ruler of New Hearth. Kinsman of Alia and Xavior.

Caramel & Kaitlin: Two servants of the Yokai, who, like their master, hate the Amoraks.

Paul: Servant to the Amoraks.

Sadie: Servant to the Yokai.

Zhi (The Apothecary): She really likes making and selling drugs.

Snowbelle (Rosaline): The girl with whom Romeo is infatuated at the beginning of the play.


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

ACT I: Scene I

In the fair city of New Hearth two families clash as mortal enemies. A new fight erupts and blood from both families is spilled in a battle of ice and fire. A terrible end awaits for this city as the fighting does not end even after the heirs to the throne die. Listen carefully as this tragic story unfolds.

Enter Kaitlin (Rattle Snake) and Caramel (Tiger), assassins for the Yokai Aka the Fire Foxes,

CARAMEL: Ugh. How humiliating. I can't believe we have to put up with that kind of garbage from those ice mutts.

KAITLIN: Aw, does Carmy have her fur ruffled.

CARAMEL: Next time that happens I'll slice them to ribbons!

KAITLIN: Don't cause too much trouble. You've already two stikes.

CARAMEL: Like I care when I'm mad?

KAITLIN: You're always mad. ksssksssksss (laughter)!

CARAMEL: I am not! It's only the ice mutts can boil my blood so quickly! I can't believe I live in a world where they get to live!

KAITLIN: Survival of the fittest, I guess. It's not a coincidence that we're the only two houses standing.

CARAMEL: I'm an assassin! I should just sneak in their houses at night and kill them all!

KAITLIN: That'd never work, you'd get caught.

CARAMEL: Screw you, I am extremely quiet! I'm a feline, after all.

KAITLIN: Kssksss! That makes you the weaker species.

CARAMEL: Wolves are weaker than tigers. Everyone knows that.

Enter Paul and his buddy, warriors of the Amarok Aka Ice Wolves.

CARAMEL: Ready yourself Kaitlin. Those are ice mutts!

KAITLIN: I got your back, Carmy!

CARAMEL: Are you going to slither away like last time?

KAITLIN: Don't worry about me!

CARAMEL: (Sarcastically) That's reassuring.

KAITLIN: If we start a fight, we'll be breaking the law.

CARAMEL: Whatever. I'm going to flip them off. (Flips them off)

PAUL: Are you flipping us off?

CARAMEL: (Aside to Kaitlin) Would I be breaking the law if I said, " yes"?

KAITLIN: Yeah.

CARAMEL: No, I'm not. You're just trying to pick a fight!

PAUL: No, I'm not.

CARAMEL: Look, if you want to fight, I'm your gal! Megan-Heika is just as good as your leader

PAUL: Notice that she's not better, though.

Enter Benvolio

KAITLIN: (whispers to Caramel) Speaking of "better". Ksskss!

CARAMEL: I take it back. Megan-Heika is way better than Chief Hannah.

PAUL: Lies!

CARAMEL: Come and face me, if you're man enough!

They fight. Benvolio steps between them with ice daggers in hand

BENVOLIO: Hey! Stop fighting! Do you have any idea what you're doing?

Enter Silvia

SILVIA: Oh Benvolio. Don't fight these worthless peasants. Let me kill you instead!

BENVOLIO: I'm trying to stop the fighting, Slivia. So, either help me, or go away.

SILVIA: Haha! Look at you Ms. Bossy-Pants. Since you're too chicken to take the first blow...

Silvia attacks Benvolio. They fight. Civilians watch the fight and join in. Ice and fire are flying everywhere!

CIVILIANS: Burn them! Freeze them! Down with the Ice Mutts! Down with the Fire Mutts!

Megan and Ferdinand Martinez Enter.

MEGAN: Aw, Hell yeah! I fight! How I've missed the taste of blood!

FERNANDA: Honey, this is not our fight.

MEGAN: What are you going to do to stop me?!

Hannah Frost and Max Heart enter.

HANNAH: Hmmm. Look, it's that degenerate, Megan.

MAX: Grrrr, I'll knock her block off!

HANNAH: Sweet Stuff, don't demean yourself by acknowledging her.

MAX: (He snarls towards Megan but stays by Hannah)

MEGAN: Hi, Max! how's your eye?

HANNAH: Why you bi- - !

An energy beam shoots into the sky, silencing everyone. Queen Vero enters with a phoenix and a dragon in tow.

VERO: This is supposed to be a place of peace. The only reason it's not is because a**holes like you keep breaking into fights. This is the third time this has happened. If this happens again the offenders will be arrested and exicuted! Am I understood?

Everyone nods. Megan smirks.

VERO: (To Megan) I would like to speak with you in person. (to Hannah) Come to my chambers this afternoon. I'll deliver my judgement on you then. Everyone else, get out of here!

Everyone leaves except Hannah, Max and Benvolio.

HANNAH: Benvolio, are you alright?

BENVOLIO: Yeah, I'm ok.

HANNAH: Who started this fight?

BENVOLIO: I'm not sure. It was already pretty bad when I arrived.

HANNAH: Good thing Romeo wasn't a part of this scuffle. (Thinks for a second) Where is he?

BENVOLIO: I saw him wandering around this morning. I said hi but he didn't answer back. I think he's ignoring me.

MAX: Hmmm, he has been a little space lately. Do you think he's upset?

BENVOLIO: Wouldn't he tell you?

MAX: No, he's been absent minded all day.

Enter Romeo, walking around aimlessly.

BENVOLIO: Look, there he is! (Everyone looks)

MAX: Would you mind talking to him for us? He's closer to you.

BENVOLIO: Yeah, no problem.

HANNAH: Come, Max, we must leave.

Hannah and Max leave. Benvolio rushes over to Romeo.

BENVOLIO: Hey, Romeo!

ROMEO: Oh, hey.

BENVOLIO: What's wrong?

ROMEO: Nothing.

BENVOLIO: There is something wrong. I can tell.

ROMEO: (Smiles sadly). Ok, you got me. I've just lost a friend.

BENVOLIO: (Gasp!) Who?

ROMEO: Snowbelle.

BENVOLIO: Wait, she's still alive. What are you talking about?

ROMEO: She joined a club called the Moon Hunters.

BENVOLIO: I've heard of them before. What are they?

ROMEO: They're a group of eternal maidens who hunt at night. They're sort of like knights for hire but, they're fast and stealthy. Like ninjas.

BENVOLIO: Ha! Sounds like a lot of fun!

ROMEO: I guess. That's probably why she joined.

BENVOLIO: So, I don't get it, how'd you "lose" her? (She makes finger quotations around 'lose')

ROMEO: One of the rules of being in the club is that you can't have any boyfriends.

BENVOLIO: Oooooooh. But wait, you're not her boyfriend. You're just a friend.

ROMEO: I wanted to be more than friends one day. And she knew that. She said we can't be friends at all any more. She said we can't even talk to each other anymore!

BENVOLIO: I'm sorry to hear that, bro.

ROMEO: Yeah. I've been in a funk all day.

BENVOLIO: So, I've noticed.

ROMEO: She's so smart and cute and strong and... (Sigh). She's perfect. I'm really going to miss chatting with her.

BENVOLIO: Why don't you try talk to other girls?

ROMEO: I guess right now, I'm not in the mood to socialize.

BENVOLIO: How about we catch a movie?

ROMEO: No, I just want to walk and think.

BENVOLIO: Come on. I'm trying to cheer you up! If a movie is too much, how about we go get some Fuzzy Orange Juice?

ROMEO: Uh... Sure. I'm sorry for being so mopey.

BENVOLIO: It's ok. Come on, let's go!

Benvolio drags Romeo off.


	3. Act 1: Scene 2

Scene II

Inside Vero's chambers. The phoenix, dragon and Xavier are standing at Vero's flank. Megan and Ferdinand are seated at her make shift desk.

VERO: Megan. What is it that you conceal in your bodice?

MEGAN: (Snort)

FERDINAND: Megan?

MEGAN: Nothing!

VERO: You're seriously going to lie to me? Very well. Alexandrite. Remove her top.

DRAGON: W-what?!

FERDINAND: Megan!

MEGAN: Fine!

Megan reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a valuable looking necklace.

FERDINAND: Megan? Seriously!?

VERO: You have been warned multiple times about stealing magical items from me. Joined with the multiple riots you have started, two people you have "accidentally" murdered and you have a long list of offenses.

Megan looks away but, doesn't seem feel shamed. Ferdinand on the other hand looks very ashamed.

VERO: (Sigh) Your execution has been set for tomorrow as well as your Heir to the throne.

FERDINAND: What? No! Please! Leave Juliet out of this!

PHOENIX: Hey! You can't talk to her like that!

FERDINAND: Oh please!

MEGAN: I agree, why should Juliet die?

VERO: As an example of my ruthlessness.

FERDINAND: Please, no!

XAVIER: You're majesty.

VERO: What?

XAVIER: Please, wipe clean the slate with the Martinezs. I will take Juliet's hand in marriage and keep an eye on the family.

VERO: Hmmmm.

DRAGON: What?!

FERDINAND: But, she's so young!

MEGAN: Better this than her death, Ferdinand. Let the man speak!

VERO: You would do this, Xavier?

XAVIER: Yes. I will be held accountable for all of Megan's future crimes.

The phoenix and the dragon look at each other and then to Xavier.

VERO: Hmmm.

The dragon and phoenix mutter to themselves. Vero waves at them, silencing them.

VERO: Ok. I will allow it.

The phoenix gasps and the dragon's eyebrows raise up and she sighs.

VERO: Your execution , Megan, has been cancelled. Xavier shall woo and marry Princess Juliet and keep the Yokais at bay.

FERDINAND: (Sighs and puts his face in his hands)

MEGAN: Thank you, your honor.

VERO: Xavier will keep a close eye on you. Keep this in mind, If Xavier dies you die also, Megan. Set an engagement party for tonight. I will your servant to send the message to your associates. Now leave my presence. Sadie!

Megan and Ferdinand nod and leave. Enter Sadie.

SADIE: Yes, my lord.

VERO: Here is a list of the Yokai families and associates. Email them with the following message.

Vero gives Sadie a piece of paper. Sadie nods. Vero, the dragon, the phoenix and Xavier leave.

SADIE: There's a lot of names on this list! Hmmm. It's a shame I can't read.

Enter Benvolio and Romeo.

BENVOLIO: So, how are you feeling.

ROMEO: A little better. Thanks for taking me out.

BENVOLIO: How about those girls, eh?

ROMEO: They were ok. I guess.

Sadie runs into Romeo; she falls over and Romeo steps on her.

SADIE: Oh!

ROMEO: Oh man! I am so sorry! Are you Ok?

Romeo leaps off her and helps her up.

SADIE: Yeah, I'm ok.

ROMEO: Do you need help?

She sits up and shows Romeo her list.

SADIE: Actually yes! I have to e-mail this message to these addresses, but I can't read.

ROMEO: Yeah sure. We can help.

BENVOLIO: Yeah, here.

Sadie offers her phone to Benvolio and he starts typing the email addresses in.

BENVOLIO: Hey, Snowbelle's email is on this.

ROMEO: Oh really?

BENVOLIO: Yeah. Who's party is this?

SADIE: It's a Yokai party. If you're not a Amorak you can come and have a drink.

BENVOLIO: Sweat! Thanks!

ROMEO: Oh, yeah. Thanks.

Benvolio finishes typing the message and sends it, then he gives the phone back to Sadie who curtsies.

SADIE: Thank you. I meant it, you can stop by the party.

ROMEO: Oh really?

BENVOLIO: That's really nice of you!

SADIE: It's the least I can do!

Sadie leaves.

BENVOLIO: We should go!

ROMEO: What? Why?

BENVOLIO: It'll be fun and maybe you can see Snowbelle again.

ROMEO: I don't know. Should we?

BENVOLIO: I really, really want to go.

ROMEO: Take Alia with you instead of me. I'm going to go home.

BENVOLIO: It won't be the same without you. Please?

ROMEO: Fine, but not for Snowbelle. I'm going so I can hang out with you.

BENVOLIO: Yay!

They leave


	4. Act 1: Scene 3

Scene 3

Megan and Xavier enter the house. Yasmin and Juliet are hanging out together.

MEGAN: Juliet! Come here.

YASMIN: Hey, Mrs. Martinez!

JULIET: Mom, what's your problem? Why is a warlock here?

YASMIN: Hah! Look at your face, man! Remember when we were little, and we took a bath in de sink together? You look like that time we got caught!

JULIET: Haha! That was funny, mom totally flipped!

Juliet and Yasmin laugh with each other.

MEGAN: Yasmin! (Yasmin flinches.) Go home. Now.

YASMIN: Yeesh. Bye, Juliet.

Yasmin hides at the edge of the door. Juliet rolls her eyes.

JULIET: Yeah, bye. (To Megan) What?

MEGAN: Xavier, here, is going to marry you.

Juliet looks at him in confusion.

JULIET: What? Why?

MEGAN: To join our forces.

Xavier gives her a scrunched up expression.

XAVIER: Uh...

MEGAN: Xavier!

Xavier stands to attention.

XAVIER: ! Uh, yes?

MEGAN: Propose to my daughter like a man!

XAVIER: Uh, right!

Xavier rushes over to Juliet and falls down to one knee.

XAVIER: Juliet Pelegro Martinez, w-w-will you (gulp) marry me?

Juliet glares at her mother.

JULIET: What's this really about?

MEGAN: It's a yes or no question.

JULIET: You're the worst, mom.

Juliet leaves.

MEGAN: Consider that a yes, son.

Xavier looks a little embarrassed. Enter Sadie

SADIE: The invitations to tonight's party have been sent. The party starts at 8:00 pm.

MEGAN: Very good.

Megan looks at the clock which reads 7:12 pm.

MEGAN: Yasmin! (Yasmin flinches.) I see you there. Go and make sure Juliet gets ready.

Megan, Sadie and Xavier leave. Enter into Juliet's room; Juliet paces around.

JULIET: What's that woman up to? What's she got up her sleeve?

YASMIN: Juls? You ok?

JULIET: I've never even met this guy, how can I marry him?

YASMIN: What else can you do?

JULIET: I can tell Xavier to... Gah. I don't even know enough about him to insult him.

YASMIN: Well, he's pretty cute, and rich.

JULIET: Is that you trying to make me feel better?

YASMIN: Ya.

JULIET: It's not working but, thanks.

Ferdinand knocks on the door.

FERDINAND: Can I speak to my Honey-Bear alone, Yasmin?

YASMIN: Sure. I'll be in de hall, k?

JULIET: K.

Yasmin leaves.

FERDINAND: How are feeling?

JULIET: Angry. A little humiliated.

FERDINAND: Listen. Mom made Vero very mad today.

JULIET: Big surprise.

FERDINAND: Yes, well. Vero wanted to kill you.

JULIET: What? Why me?

FERDINAND: To get to both me and your mother.

JULIET: Argh! Mom's such a loose cannon. I can't believe her!

FERDINAND: I know. She's reckless but, she loves you.

JULIET: I don't want to get married, daddy.

FERDINAND: I know Honey-Bear, but we don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you.

JULIET: I love you daddy

They hug.

FERDINAND: Here, I got this for you.

He gives her a package.

JULIET: What is it?

FERDINAND: It's a skort, it's a pair of pants that looks like a skirt.

JULIET: You're the best, daddy!

FERDINAND: Get ready, your engagement party starts in a few minutes.

JULIET: What?! Argh!

FERDINAND: Yasmin, you can come back.

Ferdinand leaves and Yasmin returns.

JULIET: She didn't even have the gall to tell me about the engagement party! Tonight! What the f- - -?

YASMIN: Woah. You gotta get ready!

Yasmin whisks Juliet away.


	5. Act 1: Scene 4

Scene IV

Enter Romeo, Benvolio and Alia dressed formally. Romeo pats himself nervously.

ROMEO: Do you think we'll need to make up an excuse?

Benvolio slaps Romeo on the back.

BENVOLIO: Probably not, if we just act natural they'll just let us in.

ROMEO: Maybe I shouldn't go.

Alia dances around.

ALIA: Come on! It's a party! Parties are all about fun!

ROMEO: I just don't want to mess Snowbelle up. I feel like she's the reason I'm going.

ALIA: You said you weren't. I think you're going for the music, the drinks, the company, that's me and Benvolio, and a good time out! Don't stress dude!

ROMEO: I don't know. What if I don't have the will power to stay away from her?

ALIA: Then, dance with me, man! (She bumps him with her hip.) You'll get caught up and you'll forget about her.

ROMEO: But we were best friends.

ALIA: No, you weren't. You were casual buds at best.

ROMEO: (Sigh) You're right. I'm making a bigger deal out of this.

Benvolio snaps his fingers.

BENVOLIO: Come on, we're going to be late!

They approach the Yokai doors. Romeo suddenly stops.

ROMEO: Uh, I can't do this. I'm leaving.

BENVOLIO: Huh. Why?

ROMEO: I had this dream…

ALIA: I had a dream too.

ROMEO: Uh… what of?

ALIA: Lady Florita.

BENVOLIO: Who's that?

ALIA: She's a goddess of nature. She sleeps most of the time, but in her dreams she sees all that exists in the world. She pops in and out and out of the dreams of lovers. She rides around on a cart made of petals and she sprinkles glitter on you. If she does then it means that you're destined to find...

ROMEO: Alia, I'm being serious.

ALIA: So was I. Look, a dream just your brain stimulating itself while you sleep. Let's just go and have fun!

ROMEO: I think if I go in, I'm going to die.

ALIA: Cue the dramatic drum roll!

They march about the stage and exit.


End file.
